1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-barrier film, and a device and an optical component comprising it. The invention also relates to a method for producing a gas-barrier film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, widely investigated is a gas-barrier film comprising an organic layer and an inorganic layer, which is a gas-barrier film where the inorganic layer is formed by vacuum vapor deposition and the acrylic monomer is polymerized.
For example, JP-A 10-278167 discloses a gas-barrier film characterized in that an acrylic resin layer formed according to a vacuum UV curing method and a thin film of a metal or metal compound formed by vapor deposition are laminated in order on one surface of a resin film. In JP-A 10-278167, the polymerization initiator used is a benzophenone-based polymerization initiator which is powdery at room temperature.
JP-A 2003-335820 discloses a gas-barrier plastic film produced by alternately laminating one or more layers of an organic layer and an inorganic layer on at least one surface of a substrate comprising a polymer material, in which the organic layer is formed by vacuum vapor deposition of a specific acrylic monomer-based resin for vapor deposition film followed by crosslinking it with an active energy ray. In JP-A 2003-335820, the polymerization initiator used is a non-benzophenone-based polymerization initiator which is powdery at room temperature.
However, as a result of the present inventors' investigations, it has been known that, in the above-mentioned JP-A 10-278167 or JP-A 2003-335820, when the organic layer is formed by vacuum vapor deposition of an acrylic monomer, then the layer is uneven in curing of the acrylic monomer, and a stable organic layer is difficult to form since a large amount of an unreacted acrylic monomer remains therein. In addition, there occurs other problems in that the remaining acrylic monomer and the remaining polymerization initiator may be released to the adjacent layer such as an inorganic layer, and the adjacent layer may be defoamed and broken thereby lowering the barrier capability of the film.